Kuroshitsuji Red love
by smileyface92
Summary: Basically a really crappy fic  aboput Grell and Sebastion if Ciel had died in the end of the first season. Rating may go up


First of all I don't own kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, but I do own 90% of the final fantasy characters but they won't be appearing in this fic. Set in A.U were Sebastion did nomom on Ciel's soul and his deadsies now so nyeh.

A long sigh could be heard from one rooms inside the destroyed phanomhive manor.

"What to Do with myself now" Sebastion was deep in thought

"That last soul could satisfy my urges for a long time to come." Sebastion said to himself and stood up leaving the comfort of a chair that was only have ruined in the destruction of his old home.

Sebastion had just taken Ciel's soul and was feeling confused, as he expected to not take Ciel's soul for at least ten more years and was unsure of what to do, he had hoped by that time he would have picked out another person he could have made a contract with but now he nothing planned and was unsure of what to do.

"SEBAS CHAN." Screamed a voice from somewhere inside the ruins of the mansion.

It was quite obviously Grell, he had come to check up on Sebastion since he heard that Ciel had died and was hoping to get a little lucky tonight. Grell was running around like mad trying to find his beloved but unfortunately he wasn't having any luck. Until he clumsily tripped on a broken door frame and saw Sebation.

"AH Sebas chan." Grell spoke softly and looked at Sebastion and noticed he was missing an arm

"What do you want, I am slightly busy." Sebastion asked and walked out of the room and down a hallway and into another broken room

Grell quickly chased after him, when he caught up he was speechless and was pointing frantically at the loose sleeve where Sebastion's arm should have been.

"It was a complication in the fight with Angela." Sebastion told Grell as he kicked some rubble off a bookcase and proceeded to looking through the books.

"She's lucky I wasn't there for that, I would have ripped her apart for damaging my Sebas Chan." Grell affectionately replied and hugged Sebastion tightly.

"Grell unless you have important business being here I suggest you get lost." Sebastion said bluntly.

"Uh Sebas chan you seem different." Grell commented

"Yeah well I had to act differently around the kid, but he is gone now and I can be me again. So just hurry up and tell me why you came." Sebastion snapped at grell, who jumped away from the former butler.

"I just came to see if you were alright." Grell sounded rather said as he spoke

"I'm peachy….now leave." Sebastion said angrily

"But your arm." Grell was going to continue talking but was cut off by Sebastion

"UNLESS YOU CAN FIX IT GT OUT." Sebastion roared at Grell

"I was going to say I have a friend who could fix it but you are obviously not interested." Grell said as he broke down into tears and started to run away.

"Fine leave, don't let the door hit you on the way out." Sebastion shouted after Grell.

Grell had never heard Sebastion raise his voice like that before and didn't know he was capable of saying such mean things to him, but more importantly now was the fact that Grell was lost and couldn't find his way out of the destroyed mansion. Fortunately for him but unfortunately for Sebastion Grell found his way back to him was looking through the doorframe and his love.

"I thought you were leaving." Sebastion said with a slight turn of his head to look at Grell

"I got lost and couldn't find my way out." Grell said sound still sad

"Straight down the hall your in and the big hole in the wall on the left will you bring you back out side or you could climb over any of the walls that are now only three feet high." Sebastion was getting pissed off at how much of a nuisance Grell was becoming.

"Sebastion, what are you looking for." Grell asked sounding a little less depressed

"What no loving nickname I am hurt." Sebastion said sarcastically

Grell didn't reply he just looked down at the ground, to sad to say anything back to him.

"IM looking for my former masters bank details so I can get some money to find a place to stay for a while. Anyway you said something about getting me a new arm." Sebastion asked and turned around to face the shinigami

"Yeah I can but…you have to go on a date with me if you want me to get you fixed." Grell said with an evil grin, bearing his shark like teeth.

"Fine just show me wear I must go to get a new arm." Sebastion said.

After a short walk in the idle of the night Grell led Sebastion to a familiar building.

"Here we are." Grell announced and pointed to the door

"Hmmmm do you know anywhere else I could go." Sebastion as he looked at the building which had written in large letter on the the top of it UNDERTAKER

Yeah I know its short but im not really in the mood for wrting something extremely long and once I get into it will get better and more descriptive ive just been away from this for to long anyway looking forward to comments good and bad I don't care which I get


End file.
